Only A Dream
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: Evanlyn has always been a Phan girl, wishing to meet Danny Phantom. She has finally received her wish, but no gift comes without a price. Her penalty? Death.


**A/N:** Okay, I know I should be working on **Everlasting**, but this stupid plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! It wouldn't even let me sleep -.-' I probably won't continue this though, unless you guys actually like it and want me to continue it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>****:** I own nada, except for the crazy Phan chick.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-Evanlyn's POV-<strong>

A look of determination crossed my face as I typed furiously on my computer. I was going to get this done. I'd make sure of it or else Cassie was going to _kill _me. I'd been too busy with all my homework and extracurricular activities lately and I'd forgotten to write the next chapter of **Catastrophe**, a Danny Phantom FanFiction. That's right, I was a Phan and I was proud of it too!

Right now I was quickly typing up the latest chapter and unfortunately I only had a 20 minutes left to finish, revise, edit, and walk all the way home! After that, there's no way I'd be able to finish it. Not with all my unfinished homework, the chores I still had to do, cleaning my room, and feeding- ARGH! This was getting me nowhere!

I went back to typing and sighed when I later glanced down at the digital clock on my laptop and realized that it now read 9:50. Since it was a ten minute walk to my house from this relatively empty café, I decided it would now be a good idea to leave before my mom had _another_ panic attack. After packing my laptop into my laptop case and grabbing my school bag, I dashed out of Shinney's Cafe and out into the streets.

Glancing around, I shivered as I realized that the streets seemed to be deserted and promptly picked up my pace into a hasty walk. Noticing that there were no cars passing through at the moment, I stepped out onto the street and began to make my way to the other side. Half-way there I squinted and shielded my eyes when I noticed a blinding light coming from afar. I peeked from behind my hand curiously and my eyes widened in horror when I heard warning and shrilling beeps and the high pitched squealing of car tires against the asphalt.

Before I had the chance to move or even shriek, I heard a forceful thud and felt darkness wrap around me like a cocoon.

* * *

><p>I groaned. Have you ever had that in-between feeling? The feeling that you knew you were dreaming, but you could still feel reality surrounding you? That's pretty much how I felt right about now as I heard birds chirping and small animals scurrying about, all the while trying to lift up my eyelids, which felt like they weighed a ton. After a few minutes of rubbing my eyes and blinking I was finally able to blink my eyes open and they only seemed to get wider with each passing second.<p>

I was in an unfamiliar park. Okay, let me rephrase that. I was in an _animated_, unfamiliar park. I was sure I was dreaming or even hallucinating, but after pinching my arm a few times, a small bruise was my only result. I cautiously stood up and leaned against a nearby tree, feeling a little woozy. A few moments after, I begin to feel a bit more stable and started to carefully explore my new surroundings, which seemed so familiar to me it was almost at the tip of my tongue. This only made me even more frustrated and confused.

That's when I saw a fountain up ahead. Alright, it didn't sound _that_ important, but it was, because that was the _exact_ same fountain that Sam had pushed Danny into in Memory Blank. Oh. My. Gosh! Was this _actually_ happening? I was about to seriously slap myself when I saw that my hands were actually _animated_! **_ANIMATED_**!

_Well, did you think you'd look real?_

That was the stupid voice of reasoning in the back of my head, which _really _annoyed the heck out me! Especially when it was dripping with obvious sarcasm. After a while you learn that insulting it back is pretty much useless. I decided to ignore it and just roll my eyes and swiftly made my way over to the fountain so that I could check out my reflection and see how I appeared to look in Danny's world.

Now looking down at the clear blue water I saw that my hair now looked perfect since this _was_ the cartoon world. Instead of wild and wavy it fell into perfect waves down my back, which by the way had taken me_ forever_ to get it to grow that long! It also kind of sucked in my opinion, because it seriously reminded me of those Mary-sue descriptions that made everything about you sound perfect. Anyway, my eyes were a plain dark grey, instead of being mixed with splashes of dark green like they had been before.

As for my clothes, they looked to be kind of Goth now that they were plain. I had been wearing a cute, swishy black skirt with a lime green and black squared belt, but now my skirt was straight and simple while the belt was neon green with black squares dotting it here and there with a black belt buckle. My top looked a bit like before though. I still had the black off-the-shoulders top that the stopped above my midriff, with my green tank-top underneath, except it was now bright neon green. The weirdest part though, was that I was really pale. Considering I lived in California, I should've been at least a bit tanned, but I had almost snow white skin and... Was I _glowing_?

I realized that there was an eerie green light radiating off me. What was _happening_ to me? I placed my hand on top of where my heart should be to calm myself down before I had a panic attack, but realized that there _was_ no heartbeat! Was I... Was I a _ghost_? But I couldn't be dead! Maybe... Maybe it was a cartoon thing. But what happened before I came to be in this place? I remember-

"What is it with you ghosts and trying to cause trouble at dawn? I actually have a life you know," I heard a familiar voice behind me complain.

I turned around and saw that it was _Danny Phantom_ who had spoken! I almost squealed in _very_ Phan girl manner, but the glare that was on his face stopped me right in my tracks. And like the rebellious teenager that I am, I glared right back.

"Who said anything about causing trouble? And you can't just go around accusing everybody that you see that they're a ghost!" I retorted back.

He seemed a bit taken aback by my angry reply, probably expecting a, "BEWARE!"

"Well, the fact that you're glowing doesn't exactly say you're human either," He deadpanned.

"I am_ not_- Oh, right," I sighed and frowned, looking down at my black converse, remembering my reflection on the fountain.

"Look, why don't you just go back to the Ghost Zone before you try to make an effort to cause a panic around here. I'll probably just have to end up sending you there the hard way."

"Big ego much?" I questioned him cocking an eyebrow, and smiling a bit at his seemingly normal behavior, "And it's kind of hard to return to place I've never been to before."

"You've _never_ been to the Ghost Zone before?"

"Well, if what you say is true and I really_ am _a ghost, then I've only been a ghost for about 15 minutes," I sighed and bit my lip before I began to cry.

"You mean you just..." He let the sentence trail off, not having the courage to finish it, and who could blame him?

"I guess I did," I murmured, "I don't remember much of anything from my past," I lied. It wouldn't be good to tell him about a family that probably didn't exist in this world.

"All I remember is... There was a bright light and beeping I think. And I remember squealing tires too. After that, there's nothing but darkness and then I woke up here," I explained, "Kind of lame, huh? Dying because I was too stupid to notice the car that was about to run me over."

My attempt to be humorous didn't seem work as my traitorous tears that glistened an unearthly green, began to slip from my eyes. Slowly at first but they began to come out more rapidly. I was now blinded by my tears and I could feel a large lump that had formed in my throat. I was enveloped in a tight hug and I began to sob even harder.

I couldn't believe I was really _dead_. How could this have happened? I don't ever remember doing anything worth dying for. And what was this going to do to my mom and my brothers? My mom had always been a bit overprotective of us after dad died and if she realized that I died because of a silly car crash, she would destroy herself over it. Hopefully my older brother, Drake, would take care of her. He was in college right now and thankfully still lived with us since his college was nearby, but I flinched when I realized that he and I had had an argument before I left for school this morning. It was nothing major, but how could my last memory of us together be about a stupid argument!

I started to bawl even more when I realized that I would never again be able to see my wonderful little brother, Jason. He was only seven now, but he was the sweetest little thing ever and I hadn't even seen him that whole day because I'd woken up late! Why was this happening to me of all times? I mean, I had always dreamt of going to Danny's universe, but I never knew the penalty would be _death_!

I finally realized that it was Danny who had been hugging me tightly the whole time, because what else could he do? He didn't know a single thing about me and he didn't know if it would ever be alright. I smiled at his Danny-like behavior, he'd always been kind.

My weeping finally came to a troubled end and Danny pulled back a bit, making sure I was stable before he completely let me go.

"Sorry," I mumbled awkwardly in a hoarse voice, noticing he was wet from all my tears.

"It's alright," He smiled gently at me and faded a bit as he turned intangible and let my salty tears slip to the ground.

I nodded numbly and looked down, fidgeting with my shirt, not exactly sure do. Here I was, in front of Danny Phantom and I had no idea what to say. I guess that would happen after having my little episode.

"Well now that you're a ghost, how about I teach you the wonders of flying?" He suggested, attempting to get me talk.

Sniffling and hastily wiping my tears, I nodded and smiled a bit. Flying had been something I'd always wanted to learn.

"Flying sounds amazing!" I exclaimed, attempting to forget my sorrows for at least a little while.

"It is," He agreed.

And that's how I found myself being taught how to fly by Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's it^^ If you guys want me to continue it, just review and tell me and I'll see what I can do about it;)


End file.
